This invention relates to a grain drier, particularly for cereals, operated by forced air of variable temperature to permit normal or fractional drying of the grain as well as recovery of the heat used for drying the grain. These are features different from those of conventional grain driers and afford some important advantages thereover as will be apparent from the following description.
First of all, a high thermal performance is obtained together with a rational drying process which ensures removal of odorous residues from the grain and avoids the risk of roasting.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a grain drier which can also be used for drying other agricultural products such as fruit, vegetables, tobacco, coffee, tea, cocoa, silk cocoons as well as granular minerals of any type.
It is another object of the invention to provide a drier of the type described above, formed of means known per se, but arranged and used in such a manner as to ensure a simple and substantially automatic operation thereof so that only a few operators are required for supervising rather than manual work.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a drier of the type described above, which can be made of modules adapted to be assembled into large-, medium- and small-sized plants and suitable to form a self-contained drying unit that may be installed in a fixed position or may be movable on wheels.